


Note

by icecheetah



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Female Character, Yandere, non specific character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecheetah/pseuds/icecheetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seeker of the name gets a strange note. No one specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note

_Why do you seek my name?_

The question came from a voice in a well… no, it came from a piece of paper hidden in the desk. Soaked somehow. Her hand recoiled from it but her mind yearned… . Her mind won. It always won. She held it and read, powering through a sudden hunger like she had so many heartaches that ended in bloodshed. It was nothing.

_Why do you seek my name?_

Every question that began with “why” had one answer from her.

“For love, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the ask Mr. Eaten tumblr. I am not sure if I should tag this like a shipping story.


End file.
